Speechless
by LovaticForever99
Summary: Songfic based on The Veronicas' song Speechless. Alex/Mitchie.


**Alex's POV**

From the moment I open my eyes in the morning, I cant help but think about how lucky I am. I look down at the girl laying in my arms, still asleep. I haven't known her for that long but those 4 months were the best months of my life. 4 months is not long but I feel like i've known her all my life. I always spend my days thinking about her and my nights dreaming about her. I don't think that there's a night I don't dream about my beautiful girlfriend. I stopped counting all those nights I spent alone in my apartment. It's not like I didn't want to find someone as great as her, I went out and met people but no one could make me feel the way she does. When I met her, I knew I had to call her mine. All those time I got my heart broken, I knew it was worth it when I saw her and I knew she would hurt be like all those other girls. When she's laying in my arms, I feel like i'm holding my whole world. When she comes in my apartment, I feel that i'm home. Without her, I feel empty.

She's starting to stir so I run my fingers through her hair. I know she loves it and it helps her fall asleep. She smile a little in her sleep. That sleepy smile that she has on her face in the morning or when she's about to fall asleep is the most adorable i've ever seen. I didn't think I could fall head over heals for a girl in only 4 months but with her, it's hard to not fall in love so easily. I really thought I knew what real love was but today I realize I didn't. I see real love when i look into her eyes. The way she looks at me, I just know that she's the one. I never knew how strong feelings could be until I met her. When we started dating, I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life loving her.

She looks up at me and smile. I feel her kiss my neck softly and hug my tightly. I smile back at her and kiss her forehead. "Morning Lexy…" She whisper sleepily.

They way she says my name when she's tired like that, it makes me melt. Sometimes, she talk to me and I just freeze. I don't know what to respond because my heart is beating too fast in my chest just like right now. I'm just speechless when she talk like that. I just smile like a fool. She put her hand on my cheek and make me look at her. The way her eyes are full of love, it just leave me breathless. My breath gets caught in my throat a lot when she around because she's just so beautiful. Her gorgeous brown eyes make my heart beats faster every time she looks at me. "What's on your mind baby?" She ask softly.

I smile and peck her lips. "Everything is fine princess, I was just thinking about how happy I am since I met you." She hide her face in my neck and I know she's blushing. She just have a way of knowing when I have something on my mind, she can see right through me when I come back from work and I had a bad day. No matter how many times I tell her i'm fine, she will find a way to get the truth out of me. I really don't mind, that's one more thing I love about her, she destroyed the walls I put up over the years and makes me tell her everything. I would give my life for her, I know I need her in my life and if something happened to her, I don't know what I would do.

At first, I really thought I could get over my feelings for her because I didn't want to get hurt again. But I realize after a little while that she wasn't gonna hurt me like all the others. I really thought I would be strong enough to resist her but she just fought even harder when I tried to push her away. No matter how hard I tried to push her away, I just knew that she had my heard from the start and there was no way I could take it back. She have my heart but I really don't care, I don't want it back. It's all hers.

She kiss my cheek and run her hand up and down my side. I look her her and smile. "I don't know how you do it but you make me fall in love with you even more each day. Your smile,your eyes, the way you talk, the way you can make my heart race and take my breath away, It's just incredible Mitchie. I don't want to live one more day without you. I'm in love with you and I never that rush you give me to stop."

I see some tears in her eyes. She touch my cheek lovingly. "Where does all that is coming from Alex?"

I just love her she says my name. It's like I can feel her love when she say it. I swear I would run all the way across the world just for to say my name. She may not know it but just by saying that, I feel my heart racing. I smile at her. "I've been thinking a lot lately and I just had to tell you now I felt about you."

She smile and kisses me softly. I smile in the kiss and run my fingers through her hair. I don't think my heart could beat any faster than when she kisses me. I guess that's her way of telling me she feels the same.


End file.
